1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a low-power current mode logic (CML)-less transmitter architecture.
2. Discussion of the Background
Current mode logic (CML) circuits are commonly used in high speed applications operating in the GHz frequency range. CML circuits are the physical layer used in DVI and HDMI video links, and may be frequently used in interfaces to fiber optic components. This technology has widely been used in design of high-speed integrated systems, such as in telecommunication systems (serial data transceivers, frequency synthesizers, etc.). In these circuits, to reduce the storage time, caused by the presence of minority carriers, the transistors are usually not allowed to operate in hard saturation. Storage time, which is the time before an “ON” transistor starts to turn “OFF”, tends to decrease the speed of the circuit. In CML circuits a constant current is maintained in the emitter legs of the transistors with current switching from one transistor leg to another depending on the states of the input signals.